Fairytale of a Lifetime
by dsbabes
Summary: Ashling Burke was always looked down upon. She was bullied and hurt. Taylor Dolman was the popular high school boy. 10 years passed since they have seen each other. What happens when they see each other after their sister destroyed their relationship? Is the love still there after all these years and what they've gone through? Will they risk being together again?
1. Chapter 1

Fairy-tale of a Life Time

Prologue

It's already New Year's Eve, the year 2022. I sighed and looked out the window of my office. The night sky was dark and ready for the fireworks to appear at any moment. I sighed again. I collected my phone, keys and my handbag and headed out the door. I smiled at the janitor and went straight for the elevator. I was the only left in the whole building except for the cleaning staff. That's what you get when you become one of the biggest CEO's in very long time. You stay in the office for what seems hours every day and no one has the decency to come to you and thank you for your hard work. It's not like I am asking for any but it would be nice if someone did that you know.

The elevator door opened, I stepped in and pressed the 'L' button. Once the elevator stopped and opened its door I rushed passed the people when I heard the voice. ''Ash, is that you?'' I turned around and saw the familiar stranger. 'Taylor?' I asked. He smiled, ran and hugs me really tight.

10 years earlier

Taylor's POV

'Taylor, come on man! I wanna leave this shitty place! It's bad enough that you dragged me here. I mean I am an athlete I don't read.' My best friend Mark said. I looked at his brown eyes and raised my left brow. He looked at me rolled his eyes and groaned. I chuckled, I put one of the astronomy books back to its rightful place and headed to the check-out counter to for my three really heavy astronomy books.

I really like this bookshop; it was like a library and a shop. It had everything from cooking books to history. I was so lost in my thoughts that I forgot to move. I shook my head and started to walk to the counter again.

Once I reached it, I saw a girl with hazel-green eyes behind the counter again. She always seems to be working here whenever I am around. She was wearing her hair in a messy making her chubby cheeks to stand out. She looked up from the book she was reading to meet my eyes. She smiled, put her book down and started to scan my books.

'There's this really great astronomy book called 'The Universe and Galaxies' she said out of the blue. I looked at her from my phone I was using, but she continued talking. 'It's really great, it explains all about the galaxies. That would be 33.99 dollars. Would you like a bag?' She asked. I nodded and handed her 34 bucks. She put all my books in the bag and handed to me with my change and receipt. I looked and before I could stop myself I asked, 'Why do you think I was buying these books for myself?'

'Well I doubt that your cousin or brother or sister, if you have any, who's probably 10 years old would read such heavy reading books unless he or she is some sort of a genius and your parents are too busy and I quote ''Working''.' She blushed. I chuckled.

'True, you have a good eye…' I paused so she could say her name but she stayed quite. 'I am Taylor by the way.' She looked into my eyes and said 'I know.' Suddenly some dude came behind her and shooed her away to do some job. She walked to the door that said ''Staff Only'' when I said,

'Bye stranger.' She looked at me and answered with a smile on her face, 'I am no stranger Taylor.' As she disappeared with happy smile and eyes behind the dull brown ''Staff Only'' door.

Mark cleared his throat and brought me back to the reality. I sighed and left the bookshop and headed for my Jeep. Mark hopped into the passenger's seat as I into the driver's one. Mark looked at me with serious eyes,

'Dude, don't you dare to fall in love with that little fat girl.' I looked at him in confusion. 'Huh' was all I could blurt out; he shook his head and continued. 'For crying out loud, she's the sister of the girl you are about to date! You know blonde, blue eyed hottie of the school. Who's practically falling at your feet?' He screamed. I laughed and shook my head.

'Mark you should totally see your face right now.' I put my key into the ignition, turned it and drove home to get ready for the party of the summer that's happening at Kristina's house.

Aishling's POV

I sighed. I finished my part-time job just like twenty minutes ago to find my sister partying in our house. I really didn't like those parties my sister threw every second week so, I, as always ended up in the basement, my room to clear that, reading my book.

The music was loud and I could hear my favourite Far East Movement song 'Turn up the Love'' blasting upstairs. _God I loved that song_. I put my book on the coffee table in front of me and stood up to move in front the mirrored wall.

I started to sway my hips and started to make my new dance routine. As I stretched my short-ish arms to the sides. I turned around and saw Taylor standing at the bottom my stairs, staring at me with his wide blue eyes. I blushed and tried to make up some lame excuse but my brain could manage was some 'Um's' and 'Em's'.

Taylor smiled and clapped his hands. He made me blush even deeper. 'Wow! That was amazing. I really didn't expect to see you here dancing all sexy like that.' He stated.

'What are you doing in my room?' I asked rudely ignoring his compliment and statement. He shrugged his shoulders and let out a frustrated sigh while brushing his hand though his black hair making himself look sexy and irresistibly delicious. Sexy is just understatement about him. He was more like a freaking god from the sky of Olympus or something who came to earth to screw around with some women.

'I wanted to get away from the party.'

'So you decided to enter my room?' I asked.

'I didn't know it was your room.' He stepped forward when my door opened with a slam to the wall. I saw Kristina standing there with anger and fury in her eyes. She looked at Taylor and gritted her teeth.

'I told you not to come into this room,' she screamed. 'Now you saw my fat sister. Ugh! I can't believe you saw my embarrassing side of the family!' Taylor looked as he was about to defend me when I said.

'Well, he didn't know I was here. He said he was looking for you and thought you are going to be here. When he saw me he was about to leave and look for you.' He looked at me then my sister. My sister quickly ran down stairs hugged him and kissed his lips. 'Why didn't you say that earlier, you silly?' She asked. He looked at me and I shook my head and put my finger to my lips to make ''Keep quiet about this'' gesture. Kristina grabbed Taylors hand and pulled him towards the party.

I dropped on the floor and sat there for what seems like hours thinking that today was the last day of summer. It was the day that Taylor Dolman noticed me for the first time.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1:

YEAR 2022:

'What are you doing here Taylor?' I asked, 'I thought you live in LA?'

'I moved back to New York last year and I was recently fired from my job so I decided to look for another job in any company. I just happen to stumble upon you.' He explained. I gave him a sympathetic smile. 'What are you doing here?'

'I just finished my work at the office.'

'On a New Year Eve before the midnight?' He stated.

'Yeah, when you're the boss you kind of have to do that.' I blushed. _Damn him! Even now after 10 years he makes me blush! Ugh!_ His eyes widened and his sexy jaw dropped. I looked at the ground suddenly finding the floor very interesting.

'Oh my dear god, just like you said! You became a CEO!'

'Do you want a coffee? I know this really great coffee shop that sells the best coffee ever.' I asked, changing the subject, 'And maybe we could talk about the job, if you're still interested?' He smiled, took my hand and linked it around his.

'Where to miss…' I chuckled and we set off.

YEAR 2012:

The party ended at like two am in the freaking morning and I only slept for four hours! I woke up around quarter to seven. You know the butterfly feeling when you are really excited for something? Those fussy ones, that make you smile for like no apparent reason and you look like some restarted happy seal? Well I got mine today.

Today is the first day and since I am a freaking nerd (all AP classes) I am not really excited for that. Hell no! I am going to be bullied all over again. I am excited for one reason: Taylor. Call me cheesy but I thought that we had a connection at the library. I flirted with him for goodness sake! To me that was like major.

Anyway I went to my build in bathroom. My bathroom was small. I didn't complain. I really didn't mind as long as I don't see them. I don't care. I went to the sink to have my usual routine: wash my face, brush my teeth and then my hair, go to the bathroom and then wash my hands.

I went to my wardrobe that was located to my left of my bed. I opened it and took out my usual look. Skinny jeans and a stripped purple and pink button-up top, I really loved that top. I collected my black bag and went straight for school, ignoring my breakfast and family.

I walked to school. I don't have a car, although I am sixteen and I am capable of driving my parents' only care about my older sister Kristina while le me is always left behind. I finally saw the only place I couldn't avoid. The place where cool rule and losers drool: High school.

Once I placed my feet at the school property I no longer stayed safe. I walked to the main hallway to find my locker. Once I founded it I opened it. I put my bag inside it and closed it. There weren't many students here but there were enough to gossip and whisper about me. I ignored them. _Just one more year, that's all there, is left. A year._ I really enjoyed learning. I never really knew why? I just think I am adopted or something.

While I was busy thinking about the possibility of being adopted to my family, I bumped into someone hard. I was prepared to fall on my butt and have the student laugh about me when really strong and warm hands wrapped their way around my waist. I looked up and saw Taylor smiling at me. I blushed again.

'So s-sorry, I wasn't looking.' I mumbled quietly. He just chuckled and let me go. He looked at me again.

'Well, aren't I lucky you bumped into me, sexy dancer?' He asked.

'Sexy dancer? Really that's what came to your mind when you saw me?' I mentally slapped myself. _Why did you say that? Are you stupid!_ He laughed. I stood there stunned and gave him are-you-crazy look. He laughed even harder. He seemed to understand me so he answered.

'I am not crazy,' He laughed some more. 'Well I really don't know what to call you since you didn't say your name and since I saw you dance so sexy last night I just couldn't resist.' He said. I blushed again. _Stupid hormones! I hate being a teenager!_ In the corner of my eyes I saw Kristina.

'Shit.' I cursed. He laughed and between his breaths he managed to say 'Wow, you cursed! Feisty I like that.' I glared at him and I managed to say 'Stay away from me Taylor.' Before my sister saw me I escaped safely and with my heart still in my body.

I smiled to myself thinking that I made my crush laugh. I went to the main office to get my schedule for my class.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2:

Year 2012:

Ashling's P.O.V.

My first class was science in room 201 on the third floor. I walked there not wanting to be late to my first class. I've never been on the third floor before so I was a bit lost but I quickly found my class. As I entered the room everyone stopped talking and they all looked my way. _Awkward_. Then they suddenly started to whisper again. I sighed.

'You know when people sigh too much, their happiness disappears.' I jumped at the sound of Taylor's voice. I tensed. I looked up and saw Taylor looking down on me with a smile on his face. I quickly walked away from him and sat at the very back of the class._ Oh. My. God! Stupid Taylor! I told him to stay away from me!_ Taylor sat at the front with his friends.

The teacher came when the bell rang telling us student's that class is about to start.

'Good morning, my name is Miss Lester and _I'll_ be your maths teacher. In my class you are going to be paired with another student for the whole year…' at that point my eyes widened and I hoped that I would be with someone smart. The teacher started to call names and then she said

'Taylor you'll be paired with Ashling.' Taylor looked a little confused. 'Emm sorry who's Ashling?' He asked._ Oh god that is so embarrassing!_

'Ashling please raise your hand.' Miss Lester said. I blushed deep red and raised my hand. Taylor looked around. His eyes landed on mine and he smiled.

'Ah the sexy dancer you should have said so miss!' he exclaimed. I blushed even harder and everyone in the class started to laugh. Taylor gathered his stuff and sat right beside me.

_Well that's embarrassing!_

Taylor's P.O.V.

'Taylor you'll be paired with Ashling.' Miss Lester said. I was confused because I didn't know any Ashling, no offence to her.

'Emm sorry who's Ashling?' I asked. I seriously needed to remember people better.

'Ashling please raise your hand.' I looked around the classroom to see the sexy little dancer blush deep red. She looked so cute and innocent!

'Ahh the sexy dancer you should have said so miss!' I exclaimed. She blushed harder. I collected my bag and walked her way. I sat beside her, while everyone in the class laughed. I was happy to be paired with her. There's something about her that drives me nuts. And she's the only one that does that to me. I feel like I had known her all my life.

I remember the first time I saw her. She moved here only three months ago with her mother. I came to pick up Kristina. We promised to go to the movies together, but I really didn't want to go with her though. I stopped at their house. It was a huge white house with window walls on the first floor that showed the dining room. The second and third floors were more private but not private enough.

I walked to their front door and rang their doorbell. I heard the doors unlock so I stepped back. A middle aged woman with light green eyes and blond hair opened the door. She smiled at me, which gave me shivers and not the good one's either.

'Ahh you must be Taylor.' She looked away from me and looked at a girl behind her.

The girl was small about five feet four. She had light brown hair tied into high and long ponytail. She had big hazel-green eyes and when she smiled at her mother they seemed to shine. She had had a sun tanned skin. It wasn't too tanned it was a perfect bronze colour. Her figure was curvy but she wasn't skinny like Kristina. She was a little chubby. Which I think perfectly fit her.

She looked at me for a minute. Then she blushed deep red. That right there stole my heart. 'Honey, can you tell Kristina that Taylor came to get her.' Her mother smiled at her. She nodded at her mother and then walked away to get Kristina. That was the first time I saw her.

A lot has changed over two slash three months. Every time I came to their house Ashling would always open the door. With every opening she seemed to be missing something like a shine in her eyes or her usual smile. She seemed like she lost some weight and the colour of her skin seemed to become paler and paler. Every time I was about to ask if she's okay Kristina would come and shoo her away. I always felt helpless at these moments. A lot of scenarios would cross my mind and each was worse than the one before.

And now I am sitting right beside her in a class for a whole year. If I was about to die I think I would die a happy an. I always liked her as more than a friend.

I glanced at her. She was taking down notes. She looked very serious like her life depended on this. I loved the way her expressions changed so quickly. I chuckled a little at her. She turned and glared at me.

The bell rang way too quickly in my opinion. I must say I was a little disappointed. Ashling quickly collected her books and bag. She walked away from me and when she was at the door, I couldn't resist the urge to tease her a little.

'Bye, bye sexy little Ashling!' She stopped and turned my way. Her face was flushed making her look extremely cute. Her hazel-green eyes were wide and her mouth was parted a little. I got up from my seat and walked to her. I stopped beside and bended so our noses were touching. I looked right into her eye and said. 'Close your mouth, sexy. I am sure you wouldn't want any flies in there.' I chuckled and walked away.

Ahling's P.O.V.

'Close your mouth, sexy. I am sure you wouldn't want any flies in there.' He chuckled and walked away. I closed my mouth instantly. I can't believe he just said that. I am pretty sure that would count as a sexual harassment. I was beyond shocked. You try and be unaffected when a hottie class you sexy. Then you can judge me.

I sighed again. I took out my schedule; I was looking down on it. I was happy to see that I had double business class. I always loved the idea of having my own little company. I like the idea of being in control of what I do in my job.

I had my business class on the second floor in room 139. It was a huge classroom and I always sat at the front. I walked into the classroom and saw all too familiar face sitting on my usual desk. Now all my happiness gone; my eyes turned cold and blank. I walked to my desk and stood in front of the stupid popular figure.

'Move.' I demanded

'Not until I tell you this bitch,' Kristina hissed. 'Stay away from him, he is mine you hear?'

'Kristina move from my desk before I slap you in the little pretty face of yours. This is not the day or time.' I threatened her.

Kristina knew all too well that I wasn't joking. I am stronger than her although she's the cheerleader. I once slapped her so hard that her cheek was red for four hours straight. Those were the happiest four hours of my life. I mentally brush my fake tears away. Is that wrong?

'Well for fat girl I'm surprised that you still didn't trip and fall yet.' I sighed and didn't respond to her. Kristina must have realised this. She hopped off of my desk and walked out of the classroom snickering and joking about me with her friends.

I sat in my chair when the teacher came. He didn't waist anytime and started today's lesson. My teachers name is Mr Blunt. He is very strict and scary at first but if you get to know him and he gets to know you his classes can be very entertaining. My double hour ended quickly and lunch time was on. I rarely go to cafeteria; the only time I do go there is when I forget my lunch. Today is one of those god-freaking damn days!

The cafeteria was located on the first floor where all the lockers stood. I walk to the end of a really long hall and open the freaking door to the cafeteria. All heads turn my way: the students stop their chatter again.

I walk to the food line, while everyone slowly starts talking. The food line ended quickly. I took my food tray. I walked to the food counter and picked a slice of pepperoni and cheese pizza, fries and a salad on the side. I paid for my food. I turned to face the tables to look for an empty space to eat.

I found an empty table by the window. I quickly made my way there thanking the gods that there was a palace for me to sit in. once I was on my seat, eating my lunch I decided to my homework. I took my books and copy out and started on my homework.

I was concentrating so hard that only like 5 minutes later I noticed the whole cafeteria was quite because someone was actually willing to sit beside me ( that how awkward and unpopular I am my friend). I put my pen down and looked at the person beside me. My eyes went wide and his lips smiled when he saw my shock.

'Hey Ash, so how was your double class?' he asked like everything in the world was okay. I didn't answer I mean COME ON would you? When you know one of the popular people suddenly decided it was time to socialise with a freak of the school. 'Emm, okay?' I asked unsure more than stated to his question. He chuckled at my reply. Okay did I mention the whole cafeteria was staring at us and I mean everyone including the teachers? No? Well they are!

'Why are you sitting beside me Taylor?' I asked curiously. I did want to know the answer to that.

'You were sitting alone and I couldn't let the girl I like to sit alone.' He smiled at me. The whole school took a deep breath.

'What!?' I shouted. 'Did I hear you correctly? I mean I should probably go to the doctors and check my head. Maybe my ears need fixing…' I was mumbling to myself. He laughed at me which made me blush. He leaned in closer to my face (I'm not sure but I think it's his thing). Our lips were inches away. He looked me right into my eyes and whispered so only I could hear him. Did I mention that I really like him?

'I like you Ash, for a really long time now. I will make you mine Sweetheart and when I do I plan on never letting you go.' He closed his blue eyes and kissed my lips. Boy did my heart jump in joy. It was a simple kiss but I was happy. He quickly pulled back and started to walk away from me.

'You crazy you know that!' I shouted after him.

'Only around you baby girl.' He replied back. I was too shocked to move let alone breathe after that. The whole cafeteria started to whisper while my fingers lifted to trace my, Taylor kissed, lips.


End file.
